Lying Truth
by FanfictionRush
Summary: "Could you trust a lie? Once? Twice? For how long? Where? Why?" you wonder, "...if I was a truth, would you write me off as nothing but a lie? If I was a lie, would you believe me? Tell me...I must know! You must tell me, Jacob Kauffman!" you demanded. "My name is Justin Zabrowski!" I correct. "...why do you lie?" you whisper. (hiatus, undergoing reconstruction to follow story)


_**Lying Truth**_

 **Summary:** "Could you trust a lie? Once? Twice? For how long? Where? Why?" you wonder, "...if I was a truth, would you write me off as nothing but a lie? If I was a lie, would you believe me? Tell me...I must know! You must tell me, Jacob Kauffman!" you demanded. "My name is Justin Zabrowski!" I correct. "...why do you lie?" you whisper.

 **Characters:** OC, Ichigo K., Orihime I., Sado _; Uryu I., everyone, really..._

 **Genres:** Action, Mystery _; Romance, Comedy, Angst_

 **Stereotypical Genres:** The Gamer,

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content._

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English), English, French (in English)_

 **Crossover:** (possible with RWBY)

 **End Notes:** I am now throwing a bunch of shitty Fanfiction starts just to see what happens.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: Betray | Act 1: Awaken**_

Yo.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer genre, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS (Previous Chapter Summary):** N/A

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 1: The Game?* =-**

He awoke to a small thunderclap and the pitter patter of light rain and the feeling of the water splashed on his face and the sound rung in his ears. A rustle of leaves from a nearby bush also made its presence known as his eyes opened, blurred against the white gray of the clouds above. It also seemed that as he squinted to protect his eyes from the rain, his sight became more focused.

"Where am I?" he mumbled quietly and slowly, feeling his voice rumble in his throat and his lips move to the upcoming tune of words forming on his tongue, his teeth guiding phonetics as they were moved by his jaw. He breathed in through his nose and his chest rose up and down. His voice was hoarse, having been forcing out air into a breathy groan of nonexistent pain.

A cough garnered his attention. It was small, short, and quiet. Twice more and he was intrigued in both fear and curiosity.

"Who's there?" he questioned. He felt small, squishy, and vulnerable. He didn't turn over to look for whatever voice would reply. He didn't have it in him.

"I..." someone replied. It came his right and down, considered his orientation was stomach up and on the ground. "I don't know my name," the meek voice replied. It was probably a female.

He found it in himself to strain and groan a little in pain as feeling returned to his limbs, the cold rain still lightly soaking him thoroughly. He leaned up and placed his palms on the ground, pushing upwards and giving himself an ample base to lean on. Once his upper torso was fully up, which was smaller than he felt he was used to, he looked towards the source.

Curled under a little tree with her back against the bark of the trunk was a little girl. She wore a white dress that seemed a little big on her and even ropes were littered around her. Her hair was a perfect red to him, and he right then and there, declared it his favorite color. The girl's knees were up to her chest and her arms were tightly dressed around it, head turtled down in distrust of him.

He remembered something.

"My...my name is Justin..." Justin introduced himself.

"Hi..." she mumbled, with a small, almost inconceivable, movement to further turtle herself.

"May I..." he began, "name you?"

"Huh?" the girl questioned, head pulling up a little bit. Her head tilted in wonder and her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Well, it's easier than just calling you by weird names like, 'girl,' and, 'redhead,'" he reasoned. In truth, he was just as confused as she was at his own outburst. He felt...a rather brotherly connection to the girl. If they were related, what was the harm?

"W-well..." she timidly considered it, before with the small of her voice mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"Hmm?" he urged her.

"Well," her shoulders seemed to alternate positions as she squirmed in place, "sure," she decided and looked to the side.

"Scarlet."

Her head snapped up to him. The tree may have been a fully bloomed sakura tree, but that didn't stop rain from falling through occasionally, and she had been conscious longer than he had. The rain that had accumulated on her head had sprayed out as her lovely crimson hair flew to the side.

"Ruby Scarlet."

She smiled, two brown orbs for eyes shining with happiness as her lips curved into a smile. They moved idly, testing the words on her lips, almost extremely enticing to the sounds as she herself repeated the two simple adjectives.

"Do you like it?" Justin questioned.

Before then, a slew of giggling came from the girl, and Justin deflated thinking the girl had believed him too weird to associate herself with. His face became downtrodden as he looked to the side.

"Even though you only named me based on my hair color," she chuckled, regaining his reemerging curiosity, "I love it."

His eyes became aflame with pure relief as she accepted the name he dubbed her with. They laughed for a little while before he moved to get up. His legs bent and he hissed in a little pain as he forced himself up. She wasn't surprised with his pain since she had already worked out all of those kinks a few hours beforehand. His legs crisscrossed and weight was placed upon his thin shins and pushed himself up, before using his hands to stabilize himself and stand at his full height.

He approached her and her arms around her legs became undone like the rope had been constricting her before. Neither noticed the burn marks that showed at the ends of the ropes that helped her to escape their confines. It didn't matter. Even as his hand reached out to her, and her hand clasped his wrist and his hers. He helped her up, and the two walked away in silence.

It was a few moments before either of them chose to speak, in which the two talked about how they awoken and how they felt older than they were. Of course, all of these confusing thoughts were halted as they decided to play word games instead, him explaining most of them first.

They could think about that some other time.

 **-= *"Where am I?"* =-**

It was some time before the rain stopped and it was an even longer time before the sun began to set. The two walked together the whole time and found a good place to camp. Neither of the two became hungry, much to their short-lived surprise. Ruby began to look for tracks of animals and Justin began to collect firewood. It wasn't long before they had a fire going and a pouting Ruby sitting on a log as Justin teased her.

"..." Her stomach growled.

"It's okay, Ruby," Justin teased with a little smirk, "you can always wait until tomorrow."

"Tais-toi!" she shouted.

"Ooo," Justin hummed, "French!"

"Shut up!" she repeated.

"Mach mich," he replied in German. Only thing was, she knew what it meant, and leapt at him without warning with a snarl.

The two became an entanglement of limbs fighting for dominance, rolling back and forth, both making sure not to fall into the fire nearby that was keeping the both of them warm. It was soon nothing but a ball of giggles and laughter as they tumbled around, sides at the mercy of the others' fingertips. They were small things - no older than ten! Though, they felt years older. Ruby, at one point, won and succeeded in straddling the boy. Only for...

"Kinky."

The single word caused her to blush to a shade of crimson so dark it put both her name and its namesake to shame, fully encompassing her face and forcing her to lose determination in their little scuffle. This gave him his opportunity to flip them over. He gently placed his hand at the back of her head to avoid letting it violently hit the ground and potentially hurting her, and soon after the full roll was completed his hand was gone from that position as he placed it next to her head to steady himself.

"I win," he panted.

Their breaths were both hot as they stared into the other's bright, brown eyes. Their breathing calmed down, exhales no longer coating their bodies in enough heat to make them sweat. Although he was a little taller than her, his clothing had been worse for wear. She wore a dress. He wore a torn white top and green camouflage slacks. Their feet were bare.

And yet they felt naked near each other.

Only as an extended hyperbole, of course, but this they ignored. They looked at each other's features and determined what to think about that person. To trust, or not to trust.

Neither new each other's past except for a single thing they neglected to tell each other out of fear of losing such a new, and fragile relationship - hoping what they would say would not break it instantaneously.

He was melting.

She was burning.

 **-= *"Tais-toi!" "Mach mich."* =-**

She breathed in. She breathed out.

He watched over her, to make sure was okay as she slept soundly. He decided to take first watch, much to her protests. He made her quiet, however, with his extreme chivalrous attitude.

She vowed aloud to one day break that.

He wouldn't let her try.

And such, he sat on a log as the crackling fire snapped up at him, illuminating his figure and sending a shadow behind him. He was dead, wasn't he? Why was he still here?

He was certain the same thoughts had ran through Ruby's at some point.

Though, she wasn't what he was staring at. He was staring at a strange blue rectangle in front of him with a prompt.

 _Welcome to_ _ **The Game**_ _!_

 _Would you like to join?_

 _Yes | No_

Of course, he wanted to hit _Yes_. It just felt right. He'd be able to protect Ruby better this way, and possibly others. He thought over it, unable to turn up any memory of his past. But he felt at home with this prompt before him, even though his dark countenance studied the thing without relent. It was partially transparent, but it was dominantly opaque. The thing was blue, and had a gray line running at the edge about a millimeter from them. The corners never touched, but gave a type of squiggly design.

The same could be said for the center of the four lines, as they broke off some distance from each other and had a new, more eye-catching design. The words in all black, and _The Game_ was written in bold. There was a small discrepancy in this, and it was the two options of _Yes_ and _No_ , which were both entitled to their own boxes. But only the right and bottom line appeared, showing a third dimensional view despite it literally being a second dimensional optical illusion. It was pleasing to the eye.

But, accepting this as it was? Was it possible...someone had given him this power, or was this a fluke?

He only had one way to find out.

He hit yes, and the thing disappeared, before a new box appeared in front of him and congratulated him.

 _Congratulations on joining_ _ **The Game**_ _!_

 _You are the only player!_

 _ **Quest(s)**_ _started!_

 **Survive** (active!) [View]

 **Rukon District** (locked)

 **Hollows** (locked)

 **Shino** (locked)

 **The Way of the Soul Reaper** _(locked)_

 **?** _(locked)_

 _You are level 1!_

He was going to become strong.

And he was going to do it to protect Ruby.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1: The Game* =-**

And that's that.

Comments will be here. I'm not the most well versed in writing, or Bleach for that matter, so be nice.

 **Quote of the Chapter:** "Mach mich." ( **"Make me," in** _ **German**_ )

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
